


The WINchesters

by Cakesandwaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad making a pun, Young Dean, Young Sam, dad jokes, last names, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Summary: Just a short story about John telling Sam and Dean a really bad pun





	The WINchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This story was thought up of when I was riding the bus home with my best friend Sara, this story is dedicated to her.

John Winchester is a man of few words, but when he feel something needs to be said, he says it. That’s how John, Sam, and Dean ended up here. 

Sam groggily opened his eyes to see a familiar scene play out in front of him. Dean promising to look after him and to hold down the fort while John goes hunting.   
“I’ll be back soon.”  
Those words struck Sam as odd. He’s always said that, but why? So he decided to make that known.   
“Dad, how do you always know that you’re going to come back? How do you know that you’re going to win when you go hunting?”  
Dean stared at Sam with disbelief in his eyes, wondering how his little brother could ask that. John was silent for a few minutes before he answered Sam.   
“Because Sam…we’re the WINchesters, not the LOSEchesters.”   
Deans head whipped over to look at his father, not believing that he just made a pun out of their last name; only to catch a glimpse of John’s sly smile as he walked out the door.


End file.
